A tire is a composite of several components each serving a specific and unique function yet all synergistically functioning to produce the desired performance. In several tire components, an in-situ resin is included in a rubber composition to impart desirable properties to the rubber composition, including hardness, tear strength, and adhesion to reinforcement. Typically, methylene acceptor-methylene donor systems are used as in-situ resins. Performance and safety requirements place an ever increasing demand for improved rubber compounds. Therefore, there exists a need for improved rubber compositions particularly for use in wire-reinforced tire applications, such as tire beads.